darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Relics
Lost Relics is a side quest featured in Darksiders II. It is given by the merchant Ostegoth when you encounter him at the Tree of Death. This quest will task Death with obtaining the Relics of Ostegoth's long extinct race. They are found thoughout the realms and are acquired by walking through them or using Death Grip on them. Often they are hidden in parts of the maps that are easily missed for those that only focus on the main quests. There are three varieties of Relics: *15 Relics of Etu-Goth (A common relic of the house of Etu-Goth. A noble family with strong ties to magic.) *10 Relics of Renagoth (A rare relic of the Renagoth house. Known for their fearsome combat abilities and courage under pressure.) *5 Relics of Khagoth (An extremely rare Relic, each held by one of the high Warlords of the Khagoth dynasty.) Locations The Kingdom of the Dead *Leviathan's Gorge - After talking to Ostegoth for the first time you'll head south and come across a bridge. Turn left before the bridge and you'll find the relic on the edge of the cliff.(Etu-Goth) *Lair of the Deposed King - After descending the stairs and entering the dungeon at floor B2 head east on the map. Go down the stairs and to the side of them (in the east most room) is the relic.(Etu-Goth) *Gilded Arena - While looking for the second animus stone you will encounter a broken stairwell that is on the second floor, B2, and B3. Slowly descend the stairwell and backtrack occasionally to find the relic at the top of one of the segments.(Etu-Goth) *Gilded Arena - Once you are in the central room, the actual arena, run along the area to the right. Locate the first handhold and climb up. Then go right to the next, climb, and then go left, and climb yet another. This will put you on the third floor of the balcony. This is where you will find the relic.(Renagoth) *Gilded Arena - After speaking to the Lord of Bones return to the Gilded Arena and descend the main stairwell all the way to the bottom. Go through the basement door and find yourself on a cliff face. Hug the edge of the cliff and you will find the relic behind some plants/thorns.(Renagoth) *Ethernal Throne - Behind the Lord of Bones throne.(Etu-Goth) *Sentinel's Gaze - Upon entering the Maw there is a ruin in the north eastern part. Find the climbable wall in the ruin - on the left, just past the bridge - and the relic will be there waiting for you after a Soul Splitter puzzle.(Etu-Goth) *Phariseer's Tomb - On the third floor there is a large square room in the south west corner. In this room you will be ambushed by Wraiths and Undead Generals. After destroying all the enemies go to the northwest corner of the room to find the relic in some breakable crates.(Etu-Goth) *The Spine - In the western portion of the Spine, before the bridge, head north towards the Soul Arbiter's Maze. Behind some rocks/thorns on the cliffs edge is the relic.(Etu-Goth) *The Spine - Before entering the Judicator's tomb travel to the south eastern portion of the area. There is a ruin here that you can only access by riding up a hill. At the top of the hill hug the cliff edge and you'll find the relic behind a rock.(Renagoth) *Judicator's Tomb - In the eastern wing there is an outcrop that goes north, this is the first door you pass while in the eastern wing. In this room summon the Phariseer. Have him stand on the pressure plate that causes the pegs to rotate out from the walls. Make your way up and around the room to the point where you Death Grip the Phariseer. Continue even further through the corridor by running along the wall and Death Gripping the hoop, then find the lever that activates another wall hoop. Look around and you'll notice a place to climb the wall. Follow this and it will take you to a chest above the Phariseer. Then carefully drop down through the hole by the chest to locate this cleverly hidden relic.(Etu-Goth) *Judicator's Tomb - While looking for the first soul you will enter the western tower. In side the tower you will solve a lantern puzzle and then be able to head north so you can ascend the tower. Before climbing to the top of the western tower jump into the water that is at the bottom. Swim here to find the relic.(Khagoth) *The Psychameron - On your travels through the final caverns that lead you to Achidna and Basileus, you will be attacked by scarabs and other small creatures. It is on the first large island that you'll find the relic to the right (or western side).(Etu-Goth) *The Psychameron - After the chamber with the three push switches to unlock the gate and gain the skeleton key (room on floor B2) you'll have to make your way back up to the first floor. On your ascent back up you'll notice a hoop you can Death Grip that you couldnt see before. Climb this to find the relic.(Renagoth) *The City of the Dead - On the second floor you will encounter a room with two wraiths and lots of gates. You'll have to use the soul splitter, and activate the lever to the south. Along the southern wall you'll find the relic.(Etu-Goth) *The City of the Dead - In the third large room, the first room where you have the options to go east, west, and north, head towards the north door. The door will be sealed, but you can find the relic near the door.(Renagoth) *The Mismount - Head to the southern most portion of the Maw right by Serpent's Peak, there you will find ruins. Find the push switch to activate the rotating wall pegs. Climb the pegs to discover the first Relic of Khagoth.(Khagoth) Lostlight *Lost Light - After speaking with the Crow Father, follow the path north, but stick to the right side. If you follow the right path it will bring you to Vulgrim, and located behind him is the relic.(Etu-Goth) *Ivory Citadel - On the western aquaduct, drop down to the lower aquaduct level and turn around. Behind the waterfall is the relic.(Etu-Goth) *Ivory Citadel - On the first floor, after all the corruption has been cleared, go through the northern door. Once in this chamber look for the relic behind the statue.(Etu-Goth) *Ivory Citadel - In the eastern aquaduct, after cleansing the water, you'll have to climb down the aquaduct levels. After dropping the second time (leaving you on the third floor of your map, still in the aquaduct) turn around. The relic is behind the waterfall.(Renagoth) *Ivory Citadel - In the west tower, western portion of the second floor, you'll find an area that has two cranks to lower portals, and a switch to lower another portal. North of this switch is the relic.(Renagoth) *Ivory Citadel - On the northern most part of the second floor you will again purify water. After you do that you would normally jump into the water channel to progress. Wait before you do that and explore. Near a cluster of webbed corruption is the relic.(Khagoth) *Crystal Spire - Circle around the outside of the spire towards the east. In the south east corner, next to the spire, you will find the relic.(Renagoth) Earth *Earth (subway) - Upon going north you'll enter the first subway. There you will fight a bunch of monsters, but the cue of the relic is defeating a Suffering. After dispatching him you'll find part of the Rod of Arafel, but then you need to go explore to the north. You'll find some growth/red corruption, and next to that is the relic.(Renagoth) *Earth - Once you are out of the subway head south. You'll find the dungeon map, and then, before heading further south, follow the path west. Follow this short path west and then north, and at the end of it you will find the relic.(Renagoth) *Earth - After completing the Rod of Arafel you'll find yourself wanding in the hotel. On the third floor, accoding to your map, you can find another relic. You'll find a chest on this floor and in the dark hole in the wall across from the chest await the relic.(Etu-Goth) Shadow's Edge *Black Stone - In the west wing in the past. On the map, on the 1st floor in the past, there is a wester cluster of rooms. The largest, northern most, room on the west side is where you need to go. In the south east corner of the room is the relic.(Etu-Goth) *Shadows Edge - After coming to this area progress to the western side of the fork in the road. There will be a pressure plate locate here near a Book of the Dead page. Use the Soul Splitter and stand the statue on the plate. Back track to the fork from earlier. Now go to the east side of the fork. Stand on the other pressure plate, switch souls, and claim the relic.(Khagoth) *Black Stone - The final relic is found within the 4th Death Tomb.(Khagoth) Rewards *Abyssal Gauntlets *Antiquing *Khagoth - 5 Skill points *Etu-goth - 45000 Gilt *Renagoth - 350 Health Points & 100 Wrath Points Category:Side Quests Category:Darksiders 2 Collectibles